


The Adventure to Beat Time

by Purpli



Series: Purpli's Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpli/pseuds/Purpli
Summary: Running away from denial to discover something new.It won't change a thing.
Series: Purpli's Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088486
Kudos: 1





	The Adventure to Beat Time

Of mystery and adventure, I found myself in tow.

To find a place, where time was not safe, to get my revenge alone.

The world I seeked was far beyond my reach, that I was promised so.

Until I ventured and found the land, where the clock melted like snow.

But now that I had found myself in the new land, I realized something stark.

Although time was still, my lover was no longer ill.

But instead as tangible as the dripping clocks.

**Author's Note:**

> dead wife lol two everyone ! still based off of "The Persistence of Memory".
> 
> uhh this one was technically the first one but... whatever.


End file.
